


First Coffee

by myfavorite26



Series: A Series of Firsts [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfavorite26/pseuds/myfavorite26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one offs about firsts for Robert and Aaron</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr - http://myfavorite26.tumblr.com/

First Coffee

 

“Come on Robert, get a move on. I have to get to work today even if you don’t have anywhere to be.”

“I know Aaron, stop being so pushy. If you want to go on to the Cafe and get something fine. I don’t have to go with you.”

Aaron looked up at Robert, trying to control his impatience with his boyfriend. It had after all been Robert’s idea to get coffee this morning before Aaron went to work.

 Robert had only left Chrissie a few days ago in the most spectacular fashion possible; the whole village found out in one fell swoop. At least the non-wedding between Debbie and Pete ultimately hadn’t been boring.

In the first day or so things had been so new, so exciting, and yet so terrifying for Aaron, but especially Robert that they had stayed in. Chas was livid that Aaron had insisted Robert come and stay at the pub, but she had given up after Aaron had suggested they leave the village together for good. Aaron was in this for the long run and he wasn’t going to let anyone, even his mum, push them apart now. That they had worked so hard to get to this place.

Except Robert seemed content to never go outside again. Aaron had approached the subject with him last night. Robert had scoffed and denied that he was avoiding anything. “Aaron, if I had a reason to go out, I would. I’m not working right now, my family either lives or works in the pub, and you don’t seem to have any complaints about me always being here, especially at night. So what is the big deal?”

“I just think it would be nice to go and do something together out in public now that we finally don’t have to hide.”

“Fine, we’ll get coffee in the morning before you go to work. Does that make you happy?” The tone in Robert’s voice really didn’t make Aaron happy. Add to that the look of anxiety in his eyes and Aaron was sure it wasn’t going to make either of them happy.

“Look Robert I don’t want to push you and I don’t want to argue. I just think it would be nice to be out in public together.” Aaron’s tone stayed light and comfroting, hoping to ease some of Robert’s anxiousness. Robert softened at Aaron’s words, knowing that he was just trying to help him start to become more comfortable in this new life. Aaron knew Robert hated being the source of village gossip when Robert had no control how people were getting their information.

So here they were, Aaron dressed and ready for work for the last 15 minutes, Robert standing over a bag, half naked, looking for something to wear. Aaron knew the piece of Perfect Robert still hanging around was struggling to find the right shirt to wear. Aaron stood up, wrapped his arms around Roberts bare waist and kissed his neck. “You’ll look fine in whatever you wear. Everyone knows what you look like, the perfect shirt isn’t going to make a difference.” Robert groaned in exasperation over the naïveté of his boyfriend.

“Aaron I’m not looking for the perfect shirt because I want others to think I look good. I’m looking for the perfect shirt because I want to look good for you on our first official date.”

Needless to say Aaron was still an hour late for work, and they never did get coffee that morning.


End file.
